


Reflection

by QuirkyPanda



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyPanda/pseuds/QuirkyPanda
Summary: I wrote this for my local library's poetry contest and decided to share it.





	Reflection

Rewriting who we are,  
Trying to create the perfect pretense,  
Suffocating in the burning mirage of warped plastic dolls  
That jerk around on puppeteer strings  
In the masquerade thrown by the  
Ever glamorous  
Ever righteous,  
We forget that  
What is truly true when we have  
Grotesquely peeled back the layers  
Is  
Our shared dream:  
To be free. 

We are chained  
In a cycle of dull repetition  
_Repeat, repeat, repeating ___  
Ticking to the tocks of clocks,  
Slow — mechanical — in our inching moments,  
Held down by the iron chains of our circumstance  
That are rusted by opportunity  
Finally broken by our success. 

I, chain like some  
Old  
Chaotic god,  
Wish to be a phoenix with wings made of  
Tears  
And  
Roaring laughter  
To be reborn —  
A renaissance of me —  
To at last, fly like I am free  
Begging to the infinite universe  
_Please_  
_Just for a second ___  
_Let me just breathe... _  
__

__


End file.
